


Blockbuster

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [25]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Cockblocking, Drabble, Humor, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie has many ways of getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blockbuster

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 176. Happy Birthday [](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/profile)[evila_elf](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://lefaym.livejournal.com/profile)[lefaym](http://lefaym.livejournal.com/) for moral support and reminding me how to spell "Sara." Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ June 25, 2011

“How does he know?” Sara seethed, pacing the room. “Does his tinfoil hat start buzzing every time we’re about to have sex?”

“Not just us,” Neal admitted sheepishly. Sara was beautiful when she was angry. By the end of this conversation, she’d be giving Botticelli’s Venus a run for her money.

“What?”

“Uh…well…Moz always had an uncanny ability to burst in just when Kate and I were….”

Sara turned on her heel. “And how exactly did you and Kate deal with this.”

Neal sighed. Sara really wasn’t going to like this.

“If you can’t beat ‘em; let em join you.”  



End file.
